


Going Through the Motions

by ACosmicFrappe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicFrappe/pseuds/ACosmicFrappe
Summary: Every time they are forced to part, Yuuri and Victor take a piece of the other's heart with them.





	Going Through the Motions

Victor was fighting against the sob bubbling up inside him. This would be an awful time to cry; he needed to be all smiles at this charity event.

Luckily the crowd couldn't tell that though he had just landed that triple toe loop perfectly, inside he was shaking.

He was sick from missing Yuuri. His husband had been gone a whole month already, off competing or doing little performances.

Victor had stayed behind knowing he had this event planned, but he was now regretting it; though adorable, Makkachin didn't quiet fill the emptiness that Yuuri had left.

Beads of sweat flew every which way as Victor twirled, throwing his arms out behind him. At first he didn't notice when the music changed from a slow, classical melody to something much closer to his heart.

Then the crowd began to cheer, and he finally listened.

" _Yuri on Ice?"_ the Russian breathed, preparing to leap.

There was a laugh, warm and sweet. "Hey!" That voice...that voice!

For the first time in years, Victor stumbled. He would have face-planted on the ice had it not been for his husband catching him.

"Yuuri!" Victor cried, springing up and grabbing the other man in a bear hug. "Wh-whe- _why?"_

He rubbed his cheek against Yuuri's, making a mess of their foundation.

When he pulled away, Yuuri was giggling. "This is the day I was set to get back, remember? I wanted to surprise you." His brow furrowed. "Wait...did you seriously forget? Victor, you were supposed to pick me-"

Victor's soft lips pressed to Yuuri's chapped ones. "I missed you," the older man whispered.

"I missed you too," Yuuri whispered back, his eyes softening. "I cried myself to sleep like, every night."

" _Oh!"_ Victor clutched at his chest, digging his fingers into fabric and skin. "Do not make me cry on live television, piglet."

He received a flick on the forehead for that, but they were both laughing - and yes, crying a bit.

"Then let's skate together, Victor."

Victor kissed his husband's ear, even nipped Yuuri"s earlobe. "Perhaps later I will show you Eros, no...?"

"Let's stick with Agape for now!" Yuuri blushed, playfully shoving the Russian away though neither of them let go of the other's hand.

They began to skate together, and the audience was enthralled; you didn't see that kind of chemistry often.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started this anime a couple of days ago. I haven't even finished it, but I'm already in love! T-T


End file.
